Work persons often must perform important tasks within spaces in which the air is contaminated or soon will be. Therefore, they are supplied with respirable quality air from a source outside of the work space, or they must carry their own controllable air supply. When their air supply is supplied from an outside source, these men and women quite often have found themselves too far away from the important air gages and air valves, when adjustments should be made for their comfort and for avoiding their serious illness. There is a need to provide personal airflow gages and/or airflow controls for the work persons relying on the remote supply of respirable quality air, for delivery to them inside of their clear hood supplied with this respirable quality air.